The present invention relates to an ellipse drawing/cutting device which is mainly made up of a base plate, a driving gear, a coil spring, a driven gear, a position retaining arm, a compression spring, a longitudinal measurement disc, a first fixing ring cover for the longitudinal measurement disc, a lateral measurement disc, a second fixing ring cover for the lateral measurement disc, a slide bracket assembly including a ruler frame, cover plates for the slide bracket assembly, a link bar, a plurality of anti-slip blocks disposed under the base plate, and a plurality of differently spaced pen insertion holes are distributed on the ruler frame which is relatively slidable on the lateral measurement disc. The longitudinal measurement disc and the lateral measurement disc are connected to each other by the link bar and movable in synchronism by way of the driven gear actuated by the spring operated driving gear so that a pen can be selectively inserted in a proper one of the insertion holes to draw ellipses of different dimensions within ranges defined by the sizes of the longitudinal and lateral measurement discs.
Traditionally, people draw ellipses by selection of proper ellipsographs of fixed sizes. Those plastic ellipsographs are produced by injection molding art and are fixed in their dimensions. So, to draw ellipses of various sizes, a person must choose different ellipsographs to meet the needs. It is very inconvenient because a plurality of ellipsographs must be ready at hand when different ellipses are to be drawn. Thus, it is time consuming in locating a proper ellipsograph every time and also not economical in cost for people to purchase a plurality of ellipsographs.